


And The Dog Came In

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, flirt, honestly just weird flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Weekend ! The perfect opportunity for Akaashi to relax... or is it ?





	

To Akaashi, Friday was basically a blessing. Finally, he was free from the overwhelming work at the office, and he finally had the chance to sit and relax. Maybe he’ll watch Netflix. Or order pizza and play video games until he passes out. One thing he was sure of, was that he’ll refuse any invitation to go outside: he was way too exhausted for any social activity, and only wanted to be with his bed. He was already shaking in anticipation as he hopped on the subway, heading home after what seemed like forever (in fact, his usual work day lasted eight hours or so, but when you do only paperwork, it does seems like eternity).

Jogging to his house, trying to handle the weight of his multiple cases, he basically ignored his surroundings. Usually, he’d be polite enough to nod at the old lady living a few houses away, but this time, he simply ran past her, only to feel terribly guilty afterwards. He decides that he’ll make up by making her cupcakes, or buy treats for her cats, who loved him anyway. He always wanted a cat, but knowing how much care they required, he preferred to live on his own, without anything to distract him from work, and his well deserved rest times.

Falling on the couch with a loud grunt, he immediately turned the TV on, undoing his tie and taking his vest off, unbuttoning his shirt a little, trying to feel as relax as he can be in this kind of attire. Throwing his head back, he stared at the ceiling as the TV was yelling the news. He quickly changed the channel to his favourite one, but it didn’t took much time as he feel asleep after taking his shirt off. He did slept naked for as long as he could remember, but he didn’t wanted to be like this on his couch, in the living room, with windows. As the ceiling fan was slowly doing it’s work, he closed his eyes.

Huff, huff, huff.

So sleepy... maybe I can just lie down for five more minutes... or five hours... it’s the weekend, after all.

Huff, huff, huff.

The couch is getting a little bit cold, though. Maybe I can go to bed, which is much more comfortable. I think my arm is touching old food I dropped there... gross.

Huff, huff, huff.

Wait. Huff ? Panting ? His eyes snapped open, only to see a large snout, sniffing him, before a pink tongue licked his nose and cheek. A dog. A huge dog, with long, long hair that will take forever to clean if that thing sheds. What... what a dog doing at his place anyway ? He didn’t had any special doors for dogs ! He never owned one ! Then, a slight breeze made it’s way into the house, making the confused boy shiver. That was when he realized that he forgot to close the door. Mustering as many swears as he could, he jolted right up, looking at the dog, searching for a collar indicating where it might come from. There was one, bright blue, but it only said one word:

Fluffpaws.

Who names their dog Fluffpaws ?

Before he could ask that question out loud, as if the dog would answer him, a loud bang was heard, and the dog barked. Not the menacing bark when an enemy might come, but a happy bark. That was when a weird looking guy came to the living room.

“Fluffpaws ! Don’t you ever do that to mean again, you mean lil’ girl ! You scared the hell out of me !”

He proceeded to kneel by the dog and pet it as much as he could, scratching the ears, ruffling the hair, patting the head, while Akaashi was still standing here, with his most confused look. Luckily, the other guy finally noticed him... and whistled.

Oh yeah, he forgot that he was shirtless. Quickly putting his shirt back on, he stared at the stranger.

“Care to explain what is happening ?”

He was too confused to manage an angry voice. He mostly just wanted to go to bed. The boy laughed, loudly, and the dog decided to bark along. If he didn’t wanted answers, Akaashi would have threw them out immediately. After a few painful seconds, the stranger finally talked:

“Ohohoh ! Sorry to bother you, man ! I’m Bokuto, and this is Fluffpaws”

Owl Dude and Weird Name. Perfect.

“Sorry, Fluffpaws just love exploring, you see ? And when she saw the door that you,” he said, putting emphasis on the ‘you’, “left open, she couldn’t not go in. So... here we are. Took some time to come, she is fast ! Really really fast !”

He turned to his dog, ruffling it’s fur again.

“Yes ! You’re fast ! You’re a good girl ! A good girl !”

The dog happily barked. Akaashi didn’t knew wether he should laugh or groan. But Bokuto seemed to notice his embarrassment, and quickly attached a leash to the dog’s collar.

“Will probably need this. I just moved here, a few blocks away, actually, so I was trying to get used to the neighbourhood... can’t say I’m disappointed”

Akaashi perfectly understood the reference to his shirtless self, and sighed.

“I don’t usually greet new people like this”

“That sucks”

A smile on his face, Bokuto jokingly bowed, Fluffpaws lowering her head too.

“And I shall go ! Maybe me and Fluff will come see you another time”

“I’ll make sure to wear clothes”

“Don’t bother”


End file.
